Everything Happens for a reason
by Shortidyme
Summary: Meredith moves from L.A. with her fiance to Seattle my first story bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy if I did season 4 would be ten times better. ****J**

"Mer, stop fidgeting, you'll be fine" said Nick holding Meredith's hand as they walked into Seattle Grace Hospital. Nick had moved to Seattle a couple weeks ago from L.A. when Nick was offered a job as the head of plastics. Nick was the best plastic surgeon on the west coast so the chief of surgery and Meredith transferred into their intern program and today was her first day and she was nervous.

"Goodmorning Dr. Williams" said a man walking up texting into his blackberry. "Goodmorning Dr. Shepard, this is my fiancé Meredith Grey, Mer this is Dr. Shepard the head of neurology he's new too" said Nick. Meredith looked over at him he looked Dreamy with his dark perfect hair and his gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Meredith, any relation to Ellis Grey" asked Dr. Shepard.

"She's my mother" Meredith said with no emotion. She hadn't spoken to her mother in years. Then Nick's pager went off and he looked at it

"I'm sorry babe I have to go, we'll do lunch okay" said Nick then he kissed her lips and jogged off leaving her with Dr. Shepard. The elevator opened and they climbed on

"I didn't know Seattle has ferryboats" said Dr. Shepard as the elevator doors closed.

"It is surround by water on three sides" said Meredith smiling.

"Hence the ferryboats, I guess I'm going to have to like it here" said Dr. Shepard. "Where are you from" asked Meredith.

"New York we're genetically engineered to hate everything". Meredith giggled, Derek smiled he like her soft and sweet giggle and that he was the one to make her do it. "_What are you thinking she is engaged_" Derek thought to himself. The elevator opened

"This is my stop, nice meeting you Dr. Shepard" said Meredith then she walked off. She went to the intern locker room and picked a locker and put her things inside then the other interns walked in.

"Are you new" said a man who looked kind of sweet.

"Have you ever seen her, that was a stupid question" said a Asian woman.

"I was just…" said the man.

"Shut it Bambi, I'm Christina," said the Asian woman opening her locker.

"Meredith Grey".

"You are Ellis Grey's daughter I heard you were coming, I'm Izzy" said a blond girl opening her locker.

"And that is George and Alex, who is your resident" asked Izzy pointing to the sweet looking guy and then a handsome man standing at his locker.

"Um, Bailey" said Meredith.

"We do too" said George.

"Oh, you have the Nazi too we can suffer together" said Izzy laughing.

"The Nazi" asked Meredith.

"That's what everyone calls her here" said Christina.

"Is she really that bad" asked Meredith.

"Um yeah" they all said in unison. They finished getting dressed and they walked to Bailey to start the rounds. Meredith looked at the resident she didn't look that bad she actually looked sweet. Meredith smiled at her and she rolled her eyes

"You must be Grey, let me go over the rules with you, 1 don't bother sucking up I already hate you that's not going to change, 2 this is your pager nurses will page you, you will come at a run, on call rooms are all over attendings usually hogs them all so sleep when you can where you can, 3 when I'm sleep don't wake me unless the patient is actually dying, 4 he bet not be dead when I get there, 5 when I move you move got it" said Dr. Bailey.

"Got it" said Meredith taking her pager. Bailey put her on scut, Meredith was mad it was her first day and she had to spend it doing paper work and going to and from the lab, she knew it was her first day but she had been an intern in L.A. a month she was not clueless.

Meredith called Nick and let him know that she was headed to lunch and he said that he would meet her there. She bought her food and sat a table alone

"Hey how is your first day going" asked Dr. Shepard sitting beside her. She didn't even see him walk up

"It's going fine" said Meredith.

"Good, glad to hear that" said Dr. Shepard smiling. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Mer go get me some coffee" said Nick walking over and sitting down.

"Sure" Meredith said smiling as she stood up and she headed off.

"You need the keys" said Nick.

"For what" asked Meredith confused.

"I want coffee from the Starbucks down the street the coffee here sucks" said Nick holding out the keys. Meredith smiled

"Okay" she said taking the keys.

"Derek do you want anything" Nick asked digging in his pocket and handing her a twenty.

"No thanx" said Derek trying to sound anry. The truth was he was fuming he didn't like the way Nick was treating her. He barely knew her but he felt like he needed to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy

"She's on-call, she shouldn't leave the hospital" said Derek.

"I'm on scut, it's no problem" said Meredith. Derek felt sorry for her she didn't even realize that he was treating her badly.

"Now that's settled, get me three shots of espresso in my latte" said Nick.

"Okay, I'll be back" she said then she left.

Then Nick's pager went off "Damn I just sat down" said Nick looking at his pager.

"See you Derek" said Nick then he walked off.

"Have you seen Ni…Dr. Williams" Meredith asked a nurse with a latte in hand. "Um…room 1520" said the nurse.

"Thanks" said Meredith then she headed to the room. When she got there Derek and Nick were talking to a patient so she waited outside the door. They finished and walked out

"Here's your latte" said Meredith.

"Thanks sweetie" said Nick taking it from her. He took a sip and made a face,

"How much sugar did you put in this" asked Nick.

"Two spoonfuls like you like it" said Meredith.

"Then why does it taste like this" said Nick handing her the cup. Meredith took a sip "Tastes fine to me". Nick shook his head and walked away leaving Meredith and Derek Meredith shrugged, took another sip of the coffee and walked away.

"So I hear that you are engaged to Dr. Williams" said Christina.

"Yeah" said Meredith yawning as she stood at the nurses station doing paperwork. "McSexy, seriously" said Izzy.

"McSexy" asked Meredith.

"We have this thing" said Christina.

Meredith giggled "What do yall call Derek, I mean Dr. Shepard" asked Meredith.

"Oh he's McDreamy" said Izzy.

"McDreamy, it fits" said Meredith smiling.

"His hair is too perfect, I bet he spends hours primping in the mirror" said Christina.

"I don't think he does that, he looks too manly to primp in the mirror" said Meredith. Christina gave her a funny look

"If I didn't know any better I would think you have a thing for McDreamy".

"No I'm engaged I'm just saying" said Meredith.

"Right" said Christina.

"We're going to Joe's the bar across the street after work do you want to come" asked Izzy.

"I'm not blowing you guys off or anything but when I get off I plan on climbing into bed and going to sleep I am exhausted" said Meredith yawning again.

"We understand, maybe next time" said Izzy smiling then she walked off.

"Is she always this energetic and happy" asked Meredith when Izzy was out of ear shot. "Hell yeah, she is way too bright and shiny" said Christina.

"I'm going to need more coffee if I have to deal with that, she is nice but way to happy, no one is that happy" said Meredith.

"Tell me about it, you've only been here a little over a day I've been dealing with it for a month" said Christina then her pager went off.

"Duty calls, see you later". Christina walked off leaving Meredith alone with her paperwork.

After a 48 hour shift Meredith was exhausted she couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her own bed. She was off the next day so she could sleep in; Nick was going to pick her up. She pushed the down button on the elevator it opened and Derek was onboard

"Hey stranger" said Meredith. Derek could hear the tiredness in her voice

"Finally get to go home, huh" he said smiling.

"Yeah, finally". They walked outside together talking, Nick hadn't arrived yet.

"Do you need a ride home" Derek asked.

"No, I called Nick and he is coming, but thanks" said Meredith as she sat on a bench. "Well do you mind if I wait with you" said Derek sitting beside her before she could answer.

"So why did you move here" asked Derek.

"Nick got the job as the head of plastics, so I transferred to be with him".

"How long have you two been together, anyway"?

"Um…three years next month".

"So when is the wedding"?

"We have not set a date, but I told him I wanted to wait until I finished my internship". "Oh".

"So let me ask you a few questions since you've asked me so many, so do you have a girlfriend" asked Meredith.

Derek smiled "No, I was married though".

"Really what happened" asked Meredith.

"I walked in on her and our marriage counselor in my bed on my favorite sheets" said Derek.

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's okay, I'm over it".

"You're a nice guy why do you think she did it".

"You think I'm nice" said Derek smiling.

"Shut up and just answer the question" said Meredith giggling.

"I was kind of absent, I was always working".

"Oh" said Meredith.

They talked for a while then he checked his watch "We've been talking for almost an hour" Derek said.

"Where is Nick" Meredith said taking out her phone and calling him again.

"Hello" he answered sleepily.

"Seriously, you're sleep, I'm exhausted and have been waiting for you for almost and hour and you are in the fucking bed" she yelled.

"Watch your fucking mouth and tone, I fell asleep, I am on my way" said Nick calmly. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired please just hurry, okay" said Meredith calming down.

"Alright, I'm on my way" said Nick then he hung up.

She hung up the phone "He's on his way" asked Derek.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep, you can go I'll be fine" said Meredith.

"I'd rather wait" said Derek smiling. Meredith smiled at him and they talked for about ten minutes then Nick pulled up and honked.

"I'll see you, thanks for keeping me company" said Meredith then she walked over to Nick's car and got in. Derek watched him drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy

_A month later_

"So where were you last night, I tried to wait up for you" Meredith asked Nick.

"I didn't know I needed to check in with you when I go out" said Nick with an attitude. "I mean I thought you would be home after work, you haven't touched me in over a week I miss you" said Meredith.

Nick smiled "I'm sorry baby; I'll make it up to you I promise". Then he walked off.

"Not getting any that's a shame" said Derek. She turned around and saw him smiling. She didn't notice that he was behind them

"That's none of your business" said Meredith as the elevator opened. They walked onto the empty elevator

"I think the lack of sex is making you cranky" said Derek smiling.

"Ha-Ha real funny, you are making me cranky by listening to my private conversation with my fiancé" said Meredith.

"Well if I was with you I'd give you as much sex as you want" said Derek close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck her body tingled all over.

"Look I have a fiancé and you are my boss's boss and my boss, so I'm drawing a line" said Meredith.

"So, this line, is it invisible or should I get you a marker" he said still just as close to her. Then something took over her she pulled the emergency stop button on the elevator and she pushed him into the wall and started to kiss him passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. He ran his hands down her back, he grabbed her butt and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the wall.

"Hello, is everything okay" asked a voice over the speaker.

Derek put Meredith down "Sorry about that" said Derek then he started the elevator back up. They quickly fixed their hair then the door opened and Meredith rushed off to the locker room.

"I need sex" said Izzy opening her locker.

"_Why is everyone's mind on sex today"_ Meredith thought to herself. Meredith and Christina laughed

"I could help you with that" said Alex smiling.

"I need a man, not a little boy" said Izzy.

"Trust me nothing about me is little" said Alex.

"Look don't listen to him, you'll be okay as long as you don't feed the beast" said Meredith.

"Feed the beast" asked George.

"Once she has sex especially good sex the beast will awaken and she will need it more" said Meredith.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that, my beast is being fed and the food is good" said Christina.

"Still keeping the mystery man a secret" asked Meredith.

"It nobody's business who's feeding my beast" said Christina. Meredith laughed "Seriously, I am stressed I need good sex" said Izzy.

"I like you stressed, you are not as bright and shiny, I like the Izzy that is sex deprived" said Christina. Meredith laughed again

"What are you laughing at, you are getting it on the regular and McSexy looks like he is good" said Izzy.

"He's about an 8 at the most" said Meredith.

"You rate your men" asked George.

"That is so hot, Mer" said Alex.

"What the highest rating you've had" asked Christina.

"Um…Nick, so 8 is the highest, my expectations are high" said Meredith.

Then they went and found Bailey and she gave out assignments "Karev you're with Williams, Izzy and George, pit, Yang you're with Burke and Grey you're with Shepard, go".

"So what's up with you" asked Christina as they walked off together.

"Why do think there is something up" asked Meredith. "I know all, now spill Grey" said Christina.

"Nick hasn't touched me in over a week and Derek overheard me talking to Nick about it and…"

"And what" said Christina getting annoyed.

"ImadeoutwithDerek" said Meredith running her words together.

"What did you say" asked Christina confused.

"I made out with Derek" Meredith whispered.

"Seriously" Christina said louder than she planned to.

"Shhh, Christina".

"I knew you wanted McDreamy" she said lowering her voice.

"I do not want him, I'm with Nick, I love him and if you tell anyone about what I told you I will kill you, I don't mean I will just be mad I will literately slit your throat". "You will slit my throat, Seriously, Mer, I won't tell anyone" said Christina.

"You two stop gossiping and go, or I'll make sure you don't see the inside of the OR for a week" said Bailey. They quickly parted ways. Meredith went and found Derek in his office.

"I'm your intern today" said Meredith.

"I know I asked for you" said Derek smiling.

"Dr. Shepard, the thing on the elevator, that was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, we should just pretend it didn't happen, we're friends nothing more" said Meredith. "Okay, so how have things been going" asked Derek walking over to her. Derek being so close to her was making her body burn with desire

"Fine" she said breathy.

"mmm… that's good" he whispered in her ear.

Meredith pushed him away "Derek stop". Derek smiled and walked over to his desk "Fine, I have a surgery at one do you want to scrub in" asked Derek.

"Do you even have to ask" said Meredith smiling. There was a knock at the door "Come in" said Derek.

Nick walked in "Can I borrow Meredith for a minute".

"Sure" said Derek. Nick took Meredith's hand and led her to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy

Warning Mature Content

Nick shut the door to his office and locked it and walked over to Meredith.

"What the fuck were you doing on an elevator with Derek" asked Nick.

"What are you talking about" asked Meredith trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "I heard the elevator stopped because one of you pulled the emergency stop button, what were you two doing" asked Nick.

"Oh, nothing he talked to his ex-wife and he was depressed I listened" she said surprised that she came up with a lie so quick. He searched her eyes she knew he wasn't really convinced so she decided to flip it on him like he had done to her so many times. "Seriously you don't believe me, we have been together three years and I have never given you a reason not to trust me" said Meredith yelled angrily.

He grabbed her hair making her head jerk back. Then he kissed her lips roughly as he loosed the string on her scrub pants and he pushed them down. She slid her feet out of her shoes and stepped out of her pants. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his trim waist. He carried her to his desk and knocked everything off of it and sat her on it. He pulled her shirt over her head and started to kiss, suck and bite her neck as moans escaped her lips. He unsnapped her bra and began to suck and lick her nipples as she pulled down his scrubs and boxers. He ripped off her thong and rammed himself inside her making her scream out.

"Shut the fuck up" he said grabbing her hair again. He pounded her so hard and fast the desk shook.

"Whose pussy is this" Nick said loudly. "It's Yours, It's yours".

"What is my name"?

"Oh my…." Meredith moaned loudly.

"I said what's my fucking name".

"Nick, Nick" she screamed out and her body shook as she released. He pulled her down, turned her around and slammed her into the desk and entered her from the back. Their moans filled the room

"Oh shit, Mer" he moaned loudly as he grabbed her tighter and came pumping his hot love inside her.

He backed up "Get dressed" he said. She grabbed her shirt, her body ached but it was worth it, that was the best sex they had in a while. _ "I love jealous, angry sex_" Meredith said to herself as she got dressed. She fixed her hair then headed to the door

"Mer, come here" said Nick fully dressed and sitting at his desk. She walked over to him "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I love you" said Nick.

She leaned over and kissed his lips "I love you too" she said smiling.

"Now get back to work" he said then he lightly tapped her butt. She walked out and went back to Dr. Shepard's office, she sat in a chair. Derek looked at her and saw the hickeys and bite marks on her neck and frowned.

"Looks like he did a number on you" said Derek.

"He heard about the elevator incident" said Meredith.

"He knows we made out".

"No, but he knows one of us pulled the emergency stop button, I told him that your ex-wife called and you needed to talk, he was still pissed so I let him take his anger out on me with sex".

"Go prep Mr. Losher in room 1265 for surgery" said Derek. Meredith got up and did what she was told.

Meredith stood on her tip toes trying to see, Derek put her in the back and she couldn't see a thing.

"Why the hell did McDreamy put her in the back like that" Christina said to Izzy as they sat in the gallery watching the surgery.

"I don't know but she might as well be up here with us we can see more than her" said Izzy.

"She must have pissed Shepard off" said Alex.

"You okay back there" Derek asked Meredith amused.

"No, can I move closer I can't see a thing" she asked.

"No, you're fine back there". Meredith rolled her eyes and he threw her a few questions she got each one right. He decided to deflate her ego so he asked her a question most fifth year neuro residents wouldn't know and to everyone's surprise she answered it correctly.

"You can do better than that" she said winking at him. The people in the gallery snickered, he smiled amused.

"Come over here Dr. Grey" he said. She walked over and stood next to him and watched him finish up the surgery.

Then they went to scrub out "Derek, seriously, you're really mad because I had sex with my fiancé" Meredith whispered to him even though they were alone. Hearing Meredith say it made him realize how stupid it was

"I'm sorry, I was jealous" Derek mumbled.

"It's fine, I like you and if I wasn't with Nick, I wouldn't hesitate to get with you, but I am with Nick, but I love being your friend can we just settle for that" said Meredith.

"Of course" said Derek smiling.

She slid her engagement ring back on her finger "Great" she said then she kissed his cheek and walked away smiling. Derek watched he walk away

_He doesn't deserve her_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy

A couple months later

"Are you guys ready" asked Meredith closing her locker.

"Yeah, I can't believe your fiancé is letting you out of his sight" said Christina.

"Yeah he likes keeping you on a short lease" said Izzy.

"He does always want me up under him, but it was actually his idea for me to go out with you guys," said Meredith.

"Well let's hurry up before he changes his mind" said Christina. They walked across the street to Joe's bar it was crowded they sat at the bar.

"So ladies the usual" asked Joe.

"Yep" said Izzy and Christina in unison.

"I've never seen you in here before" said Joe.

"This is our friend Meredith, her man keeps her on a short lease so she has never been here" said Izzy.

"So Meredith what will it be" asked Joe.

"Tequila shots and keep them coming" said Meredith. Joe brought their drinks Meredith downed her first shot as if were water rolled the glass across her fingers and placed it on the bar and Joe placed another in front of her

"I didn't peg you as a Tequila kind of girl" said Christina. Meredith downed the next shot and did the same thing placing the glass on the bar.

"Nick doesn't let me drink it anymore" said Meredith as Joe place another shot of Tequila in front of her.

"Why do you let him run your life, you are a grown ass woman you can make your own decisions" said Christina.

"Hey Mer, hey ladies" said Derek sitting beside Meredith as she took her third shot. "Hey Der bear" said Meredith placing her head on his shoulder.

"She is kinda tipsy that is her third shot of Tequila" said Izzy.

"Oh my god" Meredith screamed jumping up.

"What's wrong" asked Derek standing up too.

"Something is not right, I've been here a few months and I've begged Nick to let me go out with you guys, now all of a sudden he's coming up with the idea of me going out with you guys".

"Do you think he is cheating or something" asked Christina.

"I don't know, but if he is I am about to catch him" said Meredith walking away.

"Wait for us" said Christina and Izzy running after her. Derek followed "Mer you guys have been drinking let me drive".

"Fine" said Meredith they all climbed into his and Meredith gave him directions to the house she shared with Nick. He pulled into the driveway

"Damn this house is huge, why didn't you tell us you were living like this" said Christina. "More to clean up, I hate this fuckin house but Nick likes to show off how much money he has, didn't you notice how unnecessarily large my ring is".

They all got out the car quietly she unlocked the door and they tip toed up the stairs then they heard moaning. They walked down the hall and they saw Nick lying on his back while a woman rode him. Meredith stood watching not saying a word Nick looked over and noticed her standing there

"Meredith" he said.

"Don't stop on my account looks like you were enjoying yourself" Meredith said. The woman turned around and Meredith recognized the woman as a nurse from the hospital named Pamela. Nick pushed Pamela off of him and she fell to the floor. Meredith went to the closet and got a couple of suitcases

"What are you doing" asked Nick as he threw on his boxers.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving" said Meredith as she opened the suitcase. "Meredith I am so sorry, it was an accident" said Pamela.

"An accident, a fucking accident, I mean what happened you tripped and fell on his dick, get the fuck out of here before I flip" said Meredith as she threw clothes in her suitcase. "She came on to me, I'm so sorry" said Nick. Pamela turned and looked at him "Seriously".

"See the kind of man you are dealing with, that's what happens when you're a slut" said Meredith.

"Who are you calling a slut" asked Pamela.

"You, you. Are. A. Slut." said Meredith.

"If you were satisfying him, he wouldn't have to get me to do it" said Pamela. Meredith laughed

"You don't have shit on me, is he begging you to stay, he fucking knocked you on the floor when he saw me, you are nothing but fucking trash". Pamela slapped Meredith in the face

"Bitch".

Meredith grabbed her hair and started to punch in the face

"Get her Mer" Christina and Izzy yelled.

Derek ran over "Mer let go of her hair" he said grabbing Meredith's arm.

Meredith let go and Pamela fell to the floor and Meredith started to kick her. Derek lifted Meredith over his shoulder and carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter "Mer calm down" said Derek.

Tears were streaming down Meredith's face Derek wrapped his arms around her as Izzy and Christina watched in silence.

"Mer please just listen to me, I love you I am so sorry" said Nick appearing in the kitchen. "Why" asked Meredith.

"You're not the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago, the fun, wildly inappropriate Meredith".

"Seriously, Seriously I'm different because you fucking changed everything about me, I loved you so much, I fucking changed everything about myself" yelled Meredith jumping off the counter.

"I just want the old Meredith back" said Nick.

"You want the old Meredith, I'll give you the old Meredith" she said then she started throwing dishes at him as he tried to dodge them.

"Dog, fuckin dirty dog, I did everything for you, I got rid of my belly ring, I gave up Tequila, I got my tattoo removed, I got a fucking abortion even though I didn't want to for you, I played wifey to your ass and let you treat me like a fucking servant and kept a smile on my face while you fucked nasty bitched behind my back" Meredith yelled hurling dishes at him.

Then she stopped "You know what you're not worth it, it's over Nick".

"Mer please" Nick begged.

"I don't even want all that shit you bought, come on yall let's go" said Meredith as she took off the ring.

She handed Nick the ring and they left the ride back to Joe's was silent. Christina and Izzy got out

"Mer are you going to be okay" asked Izzy concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine, I'll see you guys, okay" said Meredith.

"So do you want me to take you across the street to your car" asked Derek.

"Nick bought me that car I don't want it, can I stay at your house I really don't want to be alone" said Meredith.

"Sure" said Derek then he drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy

"Do you have liquor at your house I am going to need lots and lots of it" said Meredith. "Um, I have scotch" said Derek.

"Tequila, I need Tequila" said Meredith.

"Alright" said Derek. He made a stop at a liquor store and walked out minutes later with a bag and climbed back into the car. He drove up to a clearing and drove up to a trailer "This is home" said Derek turning the car off.

"You live in a trailer you don't seem like the outdoorsy type" said Meredith.

"Why do you say that" said Derek as they got out.

"I mean you have this perfect hair and you dress really preppy like" said Meredith. "Whatever" said Derek smiling.

They went inside of his trailer and Meredith took the Tequila out of his hand and opened it. He reached into the cabinet to get her a glass and when he turned around she was drinking out of the bottle. He put the glass back and looked at her as she drank.

"Derek I don't understand I'm pretty right" asked Meredith.

"You are gorgeous, Mer" said Derek.

"I did everything for him, I can't believe he could hurt me like this" said Meredith taking another swig of Tequila.

"He didn't appreciate what he had" said Derek.

"And why Pamela, why did it have to be someone from work" asked Meredith.

Derek didn't answer as Meredith sat on the bed "How could he cheat on me because I am being the person he wanted me to be" asked Meredith.

Meredith laughed "That's his loss I know if he doesn't miss me I know he will miss the sex I'm good in bed mind blowing good in bed, are you good in bed Derek" Meredith asked.

Derek didn't answer "Der, I asked you if you are good in bed, you look like you would be good" said Meredith.

"Mer you are drunk" said Derek.

"Since you won't tell me if you are good in bed, why don't you show me" said Meredith climbing on top of him with the bottle of Tequila in her hand. She kissed his lip passionately as he grabbed her butt; she sat up and ripped his shirt off sending buttons everywhere. She ran her hand down his chest then poured Tequila on his chest slowly. She lowered her head and started to suck and lick the Tequila off of his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned over and ran her tongue across his lip. Then she lifted her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra

"Derek, tell me you want me" Meredith whispered in his ear licking his earlobe. "I….I…I can't do this" said Derek taking her arms.

"Seriously I'm finally saying yes and you are saying no" said Meredith.

"I just…you are drunk, your fiancé cheated on you, you are vulnerable, and I can't take advantage of you" said Derek.

"Quit acting like a bitch" said Meredith annoyed. Derek grabbed her tight and kissed her lips Meredith smiled

"Now that's more like it". She got up and took off his shoes, pants and boxers. She slid her jeans over her hips, then walked over to him and ran her hand up his inner thigh. She ran her tongue up his penis he let out a moan

"Oh you like that, huh" said Meredith looking up at him.

"Yes more" he moaned.

She took the length of him into her mouth he moaned out in pleasure as he watched himself move in and out of her mouth.

"Oh Mer, baby, damn" he moaned out loudly.

She lifted her head "Condom, we need condoms, where are they" she said sliding panties off.

He reached into his nightstand and handed her one she ripped it open. She put it on him then slowly lowered herself onto him biting her bottom lip. She rode him hard and fast as he held her waist their loud moans filled the trailer.

"Oh Derek" she screamed out as he body convulsed he grabbed her waist tighter and pushed himself harder into her making her orgasm last.

"Mer, oh shit" he moaned as he released. She smiled, kissed his lips then collapsed next to him and they lay struggling to catch their breath.

"That was...god" said Derek smiling.

"I know" said Meredith.

"You are going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow" said Derek.

"I need you get a few things for me to help with my hangover, I have to go to work tomorrow morning" said Meredith.

"Okay" he said.

She rolled over grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote him a list. He went to the store for her when he got back she got up and Derek watched as she blended all the items and drank it. Then she climbed into bed with him, he wrapped his arm around her and they were sleep within minutes.

Derek's alarm clock went off he reached over and turned it off he looked over and saw Meredith beside him sleeping peacefully.

"Mer wake up" said Derek gently shaking her.

"No…sleep" Meredith whined.

"You have to get up we have to be at work in an hour" said Derek.

"I don't wanna…" He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck, she opened her eyes and he gave her a quick kiss then got up. He turned on the shower and got in; Meredith got up got a condom then joined him. He lifted her and pressed her against the wall and kissed her.

When they got to the hospital everyone had heard about what happened

"Are you okay" asked Izzy.

"I'm fine, Iz, I promise" said Meredith.

"I heard you did all that damage to nurse Pamela's face" said Alex smiling.

"Yeah, I didn't think Mer had it in her, she's a bad bitch" said Christina smiling.

"So where do you plan on staying" asked George.

"Well I actually have a house, my mom signed it over to me a while ago, I usually just rent it out but the tenants left last month, but I might need a couple of roommates to afford to stay there" said Meredith.

"I'm looking for a place closer to the hospital," said Izzy bright-eyed.

"Mer I have to move out of my parents' house, I can give you first and last month rent" said George.

"I cook and I'm an obsessive cleaner" said Izzy.

"I don't think it's a good we are already around each other too much" said Meredith. "Come on Mer, pleeease" Izzy begged holding her hand and giving her puppy dog eyes. Meredith sighed "Fine, you both can move in next week".

"Yay" said Izzy and her and George danced around.

"Now you have to go home to that, I'd hate to be you" said Christina.

They finished changing then found Bailey and she gave out assignments "Yang, Shepard, Stevens, pit, O'Malley, Burke, Karev, Williams and Grey I heard what happened, you are on scut today".

"I'm fine" said Meredith.

"Go" said Bailey and Meredith rushed off.

"Mer, Mer" Nick yelled.

She pretended not to hear him and kept walking. He caught up with her and pulled her into an on-call room and closed the door

"Nick, what do you want" she asked.

"I want to get you back I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do it" said Nick.

"Is that all, can I go" said Meredith. He nodded his head and she walked out. She needed Derek she walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Derek. Meredith walked in and a smile appeared on his face

"What's up" asked Derek.

"Well Dr. Shepard, I have this itch that only you can scratch" said Meredith locking his door.

"Is that right" he said as she walked up to him.

"Uh-huh" she said sitting on his lap. She kissed his lips as her fingers ran through his hair.

She started to lift his shirt "Wait, Christina will be back any minute" said Derek.

"I'll handle her" said Meredith pulling out her phone.

She dialed Christina number "Yeah" Christina answered.

"What are you doing"?

"Eating, why".

"D.N.D with M.C.D, I'll call" said Meredith.

"I want details later, bye" said Christina then they hung up.

"Now where were we" said Meredith then she started to kiss his lips again.

"What did you just tell Christina," asked Derek

"Sex now, I'll explain later" said Meredith.

"Now what did you say to Christina" asked Derek as they got redressed.

"I said Do not Disturb with McDreamy, I'll call" said Meredith.

"McDreamy, you guys call me McDreamy" said Derek.

"I think it fits" said Meredith then she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight" said Meredith then she walked out his office. She found Christina and told her the whole story about her and Derek.

"That's why you aren't all depressed about what McBastard did, you are getting your beast fed by McDreamy, so how good is he" asked Christina.

"He's off the scale" said Meredith.

"That good, huh" said Christina then her pager went off.

"Speaking of the devil, I have to go see you later" said Christina then she walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

_A few weeks had past, Izzy and George has already moved in and Meredith had been seeing Derek on a regular basis. Nick had been making several attempts to get her back which she ignored._

Meredith and Izzy walked into the locker room and it was filled with Lavenders in glass vases.

"Looks like McCheatingBastard is still trying to make up" said Christina holding a card. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked out she saw Nick at the nurse's station.

"What don't you get, we are over, OVER, no amount of flowers, chocolate or jewelry is going to change that" said Meredith.

"Let's just talk about it, you can't just throw away three years" said Nick.

"You threw the three years away by sleeping with that whore" said Meredith lowering her voice.

"I said I am sorry, Mer, I need you, I can't make it without you, I love you and I know you love me, so let's just try at least try " said Nick.

Meredith ran her hand down the side of his face with tears in her eyes "Nick I…I can't, I do love you and I always will, but I'm not in love with you and I haven't been happy for a while".

"Just give me a chance to make you happy again," said Nick.

"Good morning Dr. Grey, can I borrow you for a moment" said Derek walking over. Nick shot him an evil look "Oh did I interrupt something" Derek asked.

"Um Der…Dr. Shepard, can you give me a minute please" asked Meredith.

"Alright, I'll be in my office" said Derek then he walked off.

"Nick, I…I don't know just give me time, I need time" she said.

"I'll give you as much time as you need".

"Thanks" said Meredith then she walked off.

She walked back to the locker room "What are you going to do with all these flowers" asked Izzy.

"Throw them away, or better yet give them to some patients" said Meredith.

They changed then they all went to work taking flowers to every patient's room on the floor. They finished just as Bailey came over for rounds. When they finished she gave out assignments, when Bailey assigned her to Shepard, Meredith remembered that she was supposed to meet Derek in his office earlier.

Meredith went to Dr. Shepard's office and knocked on the door "Come on in" he said. She opened the door and walked in locking the door behind her

"Sorry about earlier" she said walking over to him.

"It's okay, I heard about what you did with the flowers that was sweet" said Derek.

She sat on his lap "Well it looks like I'm riding you today" said Meredith.

"Don't you mean riding with me today" said Derek amused.

"No, I said what I meant" she said with a smile then she kissed his lips passionately.

He pulled away "What's wrong" asked Meredith looking into his eyes.

"What were you and Nick talking about"?

"Can we not talk about him" she said running her tongue across his bottom lip.

"Mer, stop I want to know what you and Williams were talking about".

"He wants me to give him another chance" said Meredith running her fingers through his hair.

"What did you say" asked Derek.

"I said that I didn't know and he needed to give me more time" said Meredith.

Derek stood up, lifting Meredith with him and he sat her on the desk and walked to the other side of the room. Meredith got down "What's wrong Der" she said walking over to him.

"What is this, what are we doing, am I just some guy you're screwing to get over being screwed".

"No of course not Derek" said Meredith.

"Then what the hell is this we're doing" asked Derek.

"I'm not sure but it has nothing to do with Nick, I love you….Oh my god did I just say that, I…I just, there is...oh my god" said Meredith freaking out.

Derek smiled as he tilted her chin and looked into her eyes "Calm down, I love you too". She smiled then kissed his lips slowly and sensually as wrapped her arms around his neck. Meredith's pager went off followed by Derek's, the rushed to the patient's room. He was crashing, 50cc's of Epi and one shock later, he was back breathing on his own.

"We have to get him into surgery now, Dr. Grey, prep him and scrub in" said Derek then he walked out.

"So do you have plans tonight" asked Derek as they scrubbed out. The surgery had been successful and Derek was in a good mood.

"It's movie night" said Meredith.

"Oh right, I forgot" said Derek disappointed.

"I mean you can come if you want, Izzy and George should finally find out who's keeping them up all night" said Meredith smiling.

"It's not my fault you are so loud" said Derek laughing.

"Whatever I have to do the post-op notes, I'll see you later tonight" said Meredith then she walked off with a spring in her step.

**Hate it Love it, please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As you probably already know, I do not own Grey's Anatomy although I wish I did.

"Seriously, you're doing McDreamy" said Izzy shocked.

"Yeah he's coming to movie night, I figured I should let you both know what is going on between me and Derek, it was getting to hard to sneak him out in the mornings" said Meredith smiling.

"But you just broke up with Dr. McCheatingBastard, shouldn't you take more time to get over that" said George.

"McCheatingBastard, you really need some guy friends, and anyway I am over Nick" said Meredith.

"You two were together for three years, it takes longer than a couple of weeks to get over your fiancé" said Izzy.

"Okay I'm not completely over Nick, but I am moving on, okay" said Meredith then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Meredith as she got up.

She went to the door and saw Derek standing on the porch. She smiled then let him in "Hey" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Come on, we are all in the living room" Meredith said taking his hand.

"Hello Kitty" Derek said to Izzy with his signature McDreamy smile, who was wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas.

Izzy blushed "Hi Dr. Shepard".

"Call me Derek, hey George" said Derek.

"Hey…um…Derek" he said nervously.

"Iz what movies did you get" asked Meredith.

"I have Resident Evil: Extinction and Dream girls" said Izzy.

"Resident Evil: Extinction, that not on video yet" said George.

"I know a guy" said Izzy.

"A Bootleg, last bootleg you got there were people walking across the screen and people yelling at the movie" said Meredith.

"That's the chance you take buying a bootleg, anyway I got this from a different guy" said Izzy as she put the disk in the D.V.D. player.

Meredith laid her head on Derek's chest, by the time the movie was over, Meredith was sleeping lightly snoring.

"You should take her upstairs" said Izzy putting Dream Girls into the D.V.D. player. Derek nodded his head and lifted her in his arms and took her up to her room and laid her on her bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside her.

Meredith climbed out the bed she really needed to pee. "What time is it" asked Derek still half sleep.

Meredith looked at the clock "Almost two" she said.

"Where are you going"?

"I have to use the bathroom, I didn't mean to wake you" said Meredith as she went into the bathroom.

When she got out she climbed back into bed next to Derek.

"Maybe you should get out of them clothes, aren't you hot" said Derek.

Meredith giggled "No I'm fine, I'm actually cold".

Derek started to kiss the back of her neck sensually making soft moans escape her lips. He ran his hand up her shirt and palmed her breast as he continued to kiss her neck. Meredith's body started to get hot and she started to perspire, she jumped up and took off her clothes.

"What's wrong I thought you were cold" said Derek smiling.

"Shut up" she said climbing on top of him.

She kissed his lips passionately; he rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips as he moved his finger in and out of her.

Her moans filled the room "Come on Derek, I want to feel you" she moaned.

He grabbed a condom from her drawer and after protecting them he pushed her legs back and pushed inside her.

"You're so...wet…Mer" he said moving in and out of her.

She lifted her legs to his shoulders giving him better access; he sped up as their loud moans filled the room.

"Harder Derek, harder" Meredith screamed.

He moved faster and harder making the headboard bang against the wall. "Oh...my...god...Derek" she said then she started to scream out in a language that Derek recognized as French as she came shaking. This drove him over the edge and he released banging his fist into a pillow. Then he kissed her lips, he pulled out took off the condom and threw in the trashcan beside her bed and collapsed beside her.

They laid breathing heavily and sweating "Where did that come from" asked Derek after a couple of minutes of them laying in silence.

"What" asked Meredith.

"I didn't know you spoke French, that is so fucking sexy" said Derek.

Meredith giggled "I learned it in boarding school".

"God that drove me crazy" said Derek then he kissed Meredith's lips.

"Come on, we should get some sleep we have to be up in a couple of hours" said Meredith.

Meredith alarm clock blared waking her she reached over and turned it off. She looked over and saw that Derek wasn't beside her. Meredith climbed out of bed and took a shower. She got dressed and went downstairs she saw Derek, Izzy and George sitting at the table.

"Good morning" said Derek.

"Good morning" said Meredith smiling then she kissed his lips. She got a cup of coffee and went to the refrigerator and got a slice of left-over pizza.

"That's what you're eating for breakfast" asked Derek.

"Yeah, why" said Meredith taking a bite of the pizza.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you're eating cold pizza" said Derek.

"I happen to like cold pizza" said Meredith smiling as she sat at the table across from him. "I have a craniotomy today would you like to..."

"I have a surgery with Burke today" said Meredith interrupting him.

"I know I was going to ask Izzy" said Derek smiling.

"Oh, you don't have to bribe my friends with surgery to get them to like you, because I already like you and that's all that matters" said Meredith.

"Speak for yourself, I definitely want in" said Izzy.

"Okay I'll talk to Bailey, and Mer I'm not trying to get her to like me, I'm already so damn likeable, I just don't work with Izzy that often and I want her to see how brilliant I am" said Derek smiling.

Meredith laughed "Neurosurgeons and their egos".


End file.
